The Girl in the School
by FlyofDragon
Summary: A body is found inside a locker at a high school. Booth and Brennan are called in.
1. Who? What? Where?

**The Girl in the School**

**A/N: Yay, another one for me to entertain myself with. I've changed it around a bit. Hope it suits you better.**

**Summary: A body is found inside a locker at a high school. Booth and Brennan are called in.**

**Disclaimer: The Bones characters are not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Who? What? Where??

"Bones, pack your bags," said Special Agent Seeley Booth. Dr Temperance Brennan looked up from the paperwork she had been signing, with a confused expression.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we have a case," replied Booth. He tossed her the file. "A teenager was found inside a high school locker. And guess where it is?" Brennan was looking at the pictures and hadn't yet looked at the details.

"Where?"

"Canada!" said Booth excitedly "Ottawa, to be precise."

"It's where?" asked Brennan incredulously.

"I believe the man said 'Canada', sweetie," said Angela from the door. "So you have a case in Canada?"

"No Ange, I'm taking Bones on a holiday for about a week and we won't be in touch," said Booth with a sly grin. Angela jumped up and down, clapped her hands and squealed.

"Oh, I just knew this was going to –"

"Booth!" cried Brennan, cutting off her friend. "Ange, we are not going on holiday, we will be in touch, and we do have a case." She grabbed her laptop and jacket, and turned to Booth. "When are we leaving?"

"In about…" he checked his watch, "four and a half hours." Booth grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Booth, wait!" called Brennan. "Booth!"

"Sorry Bones, but we're in a bit of a rush," replied Booth. "Cullen only just told me about it." Brennan sighed and reluctantly followed Booth out to his SUV.

Three and a half hours later, Booth pulled into Dulles Airport. He and Brennan hopped out of the SUV and grabbed their bags.

"Okay, the FBI paid for first class tickets, and we just have to check in," said Booth as they hurried through the airport.

"Wait, we have first class seats?" asked Brennan as they piled their luggage onto the conveyer belt.

"Yes, Bones," replied Booth, while handing the tickets over. "They are first class tickets." He took the tickets back and nodded in thanks.

"Why are you coming?" asked Brennan. "The FBI doesn't have legal jurisdiction in Canada."

"Not usually," Booth answered. "But the fact that the daughter of the US Ambassador to Canada was on a week long holiday and has been gone for three weeks is a bit suspicious." Brennan opened her mouth to say something but Booth continued. "Also the Ambassador has received threats on his daughter's life."

"So you get to work with Canadian authorities," said Brennan. "And I get to work with…?"

"You get work with the Montréal squints, and your squints."

"Wait, why didn't the forensic anthropologist in Montréal get this case?" Brennan asked, while trying to keep up with Booth's fast pace.

"That's who it was originally sent to, but then the 'powers-that-be' decided to call in the best of the best," replied Booth. Brennan looked at him. "They decided to call in you and an Agent high up in the FBI and Cullen decided that since we work so well together, and we're partners, I would be the Agent to go."

"Oh." Booth and Brennan had reached their gate, and handed over their tickets.

"Have a nice trip," said the woman, as the handed back the tickets. She looked at Brennan. "You must be lucky to have this gentleman as your husband. Any woman would want to jump him."

"Oh, we're not married," said Brennan. "This is a business trip, not pleasure."

"Enough details Bones," said Booth, pulling her away to go board the plane.

"But I didn't even get into details!" Brennan complained.

"Exactly." Brennan rolled her eyes and followed her partner onto the plane.

**

* * *

A/N: There you go. I hope you like this better.**


	2. Mounties and le français

**The Girl in the School**

**A/N: Amended version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I own any character you don't recognize.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mounties and le français

"Welcome to Ottawa," read Brennan as she and Booth collected their luggage.

"Yeah, as if you don't know where you are," said Booth sarcastically.

"Hey, it could happen," retorted Brennan. "You could inhale something and have amnesia."

"Yeah, okay. Let's just get our stuff and then go see this guy, Colin Lambert." Booth grabbed his bag from the conveyer belt and started walking away. "He's a Mountie and he's heading up the investigation." Booth paused. "Why do I remember that name?"

"Wait, what's a Mountie?" asked Brennan while trying to keep up. "Booth? I don't know what that is."

"'Mountie' is the common term for RCMP," Booth said. "Royal Canadian Mounted Police."

"Oh," said Brennan. "So this guy, Colin Lambert, is heading up the investigation, and because it might be the daughter of the US Ambassador to Canada, you're helping him out until I get an ID."

"And if it is the daughter," continued Booth, "Then I still get to work with him because she has a dual citizenship."

They walked out the doors to a man holding a sign that read "Booth".

"Mr Booth?" asked the man.

"That's me, and this is my…girlfriend," said Booth. Brennan glared at him but let his fingers lace with hers. The cab driver nodded and took their bags. Booth opened the back door of the cab and slid in, followed by Brennan.

"Where to?" asked the cabbie as he slid into the front seat.

"Les Suites Hotel please," answered Booth.

It didn't take long to reach the hotel. When they did, the cab driver lifted their bags out of the trunk and accepted Booth's payment. Booth and Brennan turned and walked towards the front desk.

"Reservation for Booth," said Booth.

"Seeley!" called someone from behind them. Booth turned.

"Colin Lambert," he said. "Now I know where I remember you from. Ninth grade, right?"

"That would be right, Seeley ol' pal," laughed Colin. He noticed Brennan, who was now handling the transaction in very rapid French. "Who's the chick?" he asked, eyeing her up and down. Booth knew he had said the wrong thing. Brennan turned around and, from the fiery glaze in her eyes, Colin knew that he had said the wrong thing. She made to flip Colin onto the floor, when Booth grabbed her arm.

"Whoa, Bones calm down," he said. "Bones, meet Colin Lambert. He was an exchange student at my school in ninth grade and we remained pen pals after he left. Now he's the Mountie heading up our investigation.

"Colin, meet my partner and best friend, Dr. Temperance Brennan. She's a forensic anthropologist who works at the Jeffersonian Institute in DC." Colin and Brennan shook hands.

"The Jeffersonian, eh? So you're the best of the best. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Brennan," said Colin.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you too Colin," replied Brennan. "But I would appreciate you not making any crude statements about me in the future or I will not hesitate to hurt you."

"And I won't hesitate to let her," added Booth. "Honestly man, you don't want to mess with Bones."

"So how'd you end up with such a good looking doctor?" asked Colin. "And why do you call her 'Bones'?"

"Yeah, Booth, why do you call me Bones?" asked Brennan.

"Bones, it's a term of endearment," said Booth. "And it fits. She works with bones all day." He paused. "And I haven't got a clue how we got stuck together."

"Oh, was it that incredible sexual tension between you two?" suggested Colin.

"What?" cried Brennan.

"Oh, we're not together, together," said Booth. "We're just partners."

"Just partners?" Colin raised an eyebrow. "Well, _just partners_, hurry up and get your bags upstairs so we can go to the scene." Brennan rolled her eyes and went to the elevator. Booth and Colin followed her while catching up with each other.

"So…" started Booth. "Do I get a car with a siren while we're here or will I be forced to rent one?" Colin laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit, Seel." Colin slapped him on the shoulder. "I might be able to get you a Mountie car. And I don't mean a horse." Booth laughed.

"You know," he said while eying his partner, "She is kinda hot isn't she?" They caught up with Brennan at the elevator.

"What are you two?" she demanded. "Lovebirds taking a stroll in a park? It doesn't take half an hour to walk 12 feet!" Booth and Colin laughed as all three entered the elevator with Booth and Brennan's luggage.

**

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it's short. If Angela wasn't already 'taken' by Hodgins, don't you think she and Colin would suit each other perfectly? But Angela and Hodgins is _way_ more perfect. Next chapter, the crime scene!**


	3. Confirmed

**The Girl in the School**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay; I spent a few days in the hospital.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or its characters.**

**A/N 2: Just for the record, I like Sully but I like Booth better!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Confirmed 

"This is Sir Wilfrid Laurier Secondary School," said Colin as they walked through the school. "It's been closed ever since the body was found." They stopped in front of a row of lockers blocked off by yellow crime scene tape. Booth and Colin flashed their badges and ducked under the tape, followed by Brennan. "The body was found, decomposed, in this locker by a 16 year old girl and two of her friends at lunch. The hallway was pretty full at the time."

"We're going to need to talk to those girls," said Booth, jumping into FBI mode. Brennan stepped over to the locker and looked in it.

"Booth?" said Brennan. "This body has only been in the locker since that lunch time or a bit before, but she was dead long before that."

"She?" repeated Booth. "And how long before she was stuffed in here?"

"Yes, she is a Caucasian female, around 16 years old," Brennan told him. "And I'd have to say she died about a week before she ended up in here."

"That fits the timeline," said Colin. "Kaitlyn Gilmore went on a one week holiday, stayed away for longer, and stopped emailing her friends about a week before she was found."

"I need to get this to a morgue," said Brennan, standing up. "And I need to send some of it to my lab." Colin nodded and signalled over two men with a body bag.

"Come on, I'll take you to the nearest one," Colin told them.

"Bones, how fast can you get an ID?" asked Booth following his partner out.

"As soon as I can get dentals!" she called over her shoulder.

The car ride to the morgue was short and Colin and Booth talked throughout the journey while Brennan looked over the file that Colin had given her. As soon as they reached the morgue, Brennan practically jumped out of the car and walked into the morgue. Booth dashed after her.

"Whoa, Bones," he said. "Excited much?" Brennan looked at him.

"Why exactly would I be excited Booth?" she asked him. "This is most likely a murder investigation." Booth held up his hands.

"Sorry, but you just seem to be in a hurry," replied Booth. "The body isn't even here yet."

"I need to make sure I can collect samples and clean the bones here." Colin had caught up with them.

"Don't you worry Dr. Brennan," he said. "This morgue is one of the best." Brennan raised an eyebrow and turned to him.

"But it's not the Jeffersonian Institute, is it?" she said. Colin looked at his shoes.

"Uh, not exactly, no." Brennan smirked and continued on her way in.

Once inside, Brennan and Booth checked for the necessary equipment and then Brennan set up her laptop. Dr. Zack Addy appeared on the screen.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan?" he said. "What can I do for you?"

"Zack, I have a teenage girl coming into this morgue," Brennan replied. "I'm going to collect some samples and send them to Hodgins. Once I clean the bones I'll send you X-rays of them." She paused. "I'm not sure I'll be able to work this case with you guys over video. It's quite possible that the body is the teenage daughter of the US Ambassador to Canada."

"Okay, Dr. Brennan. What will happen if you can't use video communication?" Zack looked worried.

"I'll talk to Booth about it." She looked over her shoulder. "Zack, I have to go. The body just arrived." Zack nodded and disappeared from the screen. Brennan closed the laptop and instructed the men on how to place the body on the table. Colin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Dr. Brennan, they know how to do their job," he said. Brennan nodded and waited until the body was on the table, before stepping in and snapping on a pair of latex gloves. She looked over the body and spoke into a mini-recorder.

"Female, Caucasian, mid to late teens, cause of death: most likely the Carotid artery was cut." Brennan stopped talking and put down the recorder. This was usually when she consulted Zack. Instead, she started to collect samples for Hodgins.

"So, Colin," said Booth. "How've you been?"

"Oh I've been great man," replied Colin. "Remember that time we put pepper in Doug Lewis' hanky?" Colin laughed.

"Oh, god that was a classic moment!" laughed Booth. Brennan turned to them with an icy glare.

"Gentlemen, I am trying to work. I don't have my team with me so I would appreciate you behaving and not acting like lunatics." She turned back to the body.

"Whoa, Bones," said Booth raising his hands. "I know how important your work is to you. I would never _try_ to disturb you."

"Good." Brennan stripped off a rather large piece of skin that was still on the body. Colin turned very pale, covered his mouth and left the room. "That needs to go to Cam, the samples need to go to Hodgins, and I need to clean these bones." She looked at Booth. "It'll take a while and I can't get dentals until the bones are clean."

"No problem," he replied. "Hey do you want some help?" Brennan shook her head.

"No thanks, I've got it covered." Booth nodded and started to walk away.

"I think I'll go check on my weak-stomached friend then. Call me if you need me." And then he was gone. Brennan peered into the rib cage. Something had caught her eye. She reached in and pulled it out. It was a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant on it. On one side of the heart was a red stone. On the other side was a light blue stone. She placed it in a small metal bowl and started to clean the bones. While they were cleaning in the 4 solution, she cleaned the necklace. She looked at it and then pulled off her glove. She found her cell phone and dialled Booth's number.

"Booth," he answered.

"Hey Booth, I need you to get back to the morgue."

"Okay, but why?" Brennan looked over her shoulder.

"The bones are clean and I found something you might be interested in."

"Okay, I'm on my way. Colin shouldn't get too grossed out anymore."

"See you then." Brennan hung up and started to lay the bones out on the table. Once they were all laid out she made a mould of the teeth. As she did so she noticed something about them.

"Bones!" called Booth as he strode into the morgue with Colin.

"Booth," she replied.

"So what do you have for us Dr. Brennan?" asked Colin.

"Well, first I found a way to speed up the dental search." She indicated the premolars in the mouth. "She had four of her premolars pulled out. She most likely had braces, so it should narrow down the search." Booth clapped his hands together.

"Great," he said. "So what else is there Bones?" Brennan reached over and picked up the necklace.

"This." She held it out to him. "I found it on our victim." Booth took it and looked it over before handing it to Colin. Just then the computer beeped. "Dental records are a match," said Brennan. "This is Kaitlyn Gilmore."

"Oh boy," sighed Booth. "Some bastard killed the daughter of the US Ambassador to Canada." Colin had his mouth hanging open.

"This is definitely not good," he said.

**

* * *

A/N: Please, please, please review! I haven't gotten many for this story, but it isn't that bad is it? Constructive criticism is accepted. Flames will not be replied to.**


	4. I'm Sorry

**The Girl in the School**

**A/N: I just want to thank all of you (even if it's not that many) who have reviewed to this story. You're the best.**

**Disclaimer: Bones is still not mine.**

**A/N 2: I just have to say this. I was listening to the commentary on 'Two Bodies in the Lab' on DVD, and David Boreanaz made an excellent point. Booth and Brennan could easily get it on at any point, but then the show would be over. Booth and Brennan are probably not going to get together, but if they do end up in bed, it'll be the series (not season, series) finale.**

* * *

Chapter 4: I'm Sorry…

Colin pulled up in front of the huge house of the Ambassador. He, Booth, and Brennan stepped out of the car and gazed at the mansion.

"Wow," said Colin. "Maybe I should be an Ambassador." Booth laughed.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," he said and led the way in. Colin rang the doorbell and they waited. A maid answered the door.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Constable Colin Lambert," Colin started.

"And I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan," continued Booth.

"We're here to see the Ambassador," finished Colin.

"Of course," said the maid. "Please, come in." She stepped back and the three entered the grand foyer. The maid closed the door and turned around. "One moment please." She left the room and Brennan turned to her partner.

"Why do you always introduce me?" she asked him. "I know my own name Booth." Booth held up his hands.

"Whoa, sorry Bones," he said. "But you don't have a badge to flash." Brennan opened her mouth to retort when the Ambassador walked in. He was a nice looking man with slightly greying hair that was cut short.

"Hello, hello," he said. "I am Jarod Gilmore. US Ambassador to Canada." He held out his hand to them.

"Constable Colin Lambert. RCMP." Colin shook his hand.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth. FBI." Booth shook his hand as well. "And this is –" Brennan cut him off.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan," she said. "Forensic Anthropologist of the Jeffersonian Institution. I work with the FBI." She shook the Ambassador's hand.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, the author?" he asked. Brennan nodded. "My daughter just loves your books."

"Actually, Mr. Ambassador, that's why we came," said Colin. The Ambassador's face paled. "We should go sit down."

"Yes…yes…" Jarod Gilmore led them into the lounge. "This way," he said. Once they were all sat down, he looked up. "You found Kaitlyn, didn't you? That's why you came. You came to tell me she's gone." Booth looked at the man.

"Mr. Ambassador –" he started, but the Ambassador cut him off.

"No. Right now, I am a father. Not an Ambassador, but a father. Call me by my name." Brennan saw distress in his eyes.

"Mr. Gilmore," she said. "Jarod, we're very sorry for your loss."

"Kaitlyn was a good girl. She didn't deserve this. She didn't want to be seen as the Ambassador's daughter. She never was. She was the daughter of Jarod Gilmore. Not the Ambassador." Jarod wiped a tear from his eye.

"Mr. Gilmore, did Kaitlyn have a necklace like this?" asked Brennan, holding up the necklace.

"Not that I remember," said Jarod. "She had at least two necklaces that she wore almost every day. She always wore at least one. That might be it." He looked up at Booth and Colin. "Find out who killed my baby girl. Find the son of a bitch and put him away." Booth nodded and signalled that it was time to go. He stood up, followed by Colin and Brennan.

"I'm sorry for you loss Mr. Gilmore." He looked at his friends and colleagues. "And I will find out who killed your daughter."

**

* * *

A/N: I know it was short, but get over it. And please, please, please, with mini Booth sprinkles on top, please review.**


	5. Rose's Story

**The Girl in the School**

**A/N: I hope everybody is happier with the adaptations that I made. I will be bringing in some more characters that I created, but not nearly as fast. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I own Colin, Rose Phillips, and Kaitlyn.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Rose's Story

"So where are we going now?" asked Brennan.

"We're going to see one of Kaitlyn's best friends," replied Booth. "Her name is…Rose Phillips." Colin pulled up the car in front of a nice looking, but small, house on a fairly small street. They got out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" asked the woman who answered the door.

"I'm Constable Colin Lambert with the RCMP, ma'am," answered Colin. "We're here to see Rose Phillips."

"Of course," she said. "Won't you come in?" She gestured them into the sitting room. "Rose!" she called.

"Yeah?" was the response from upstairs.

"There are some people here to see you," answered her mother. "It might be about Kaitlyn." Rose rushed downstairs and into the sitting room.

"You found Kaitlyn?" she asked. "Oh please tell me that body in Amie's locker wasn't Kaitlyn."

"Rose, I'm Constable Colin Lambert, RCMP," said Colin.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI," said Booth. "And this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," said Rose. "Is it Kaitlyn?" Rose sat down and waited for the 'no' she desperately wanted to hear.

"I'm afraid it is Rose," said Brennan.

"We're sorry for your loss," added Booth.

"Rose, did Kaitlyn have a necklace like this?" asked Brennan holding up the necklace. Rose looked it over.

"Yes," she answered. "Kaitlyn never took it off." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I think she said her boyfriend sent it to her. Pete Squires is his name."  
"Pete Squires?" repeated Colin.

"Yeah, but I doubt that's going to help you." Rose looked up at them. "Pete lives in England. He's never been to Canada." Rose looked back down at her hands. "They were the cutest couple ever. Kaitlyn took us all to England for March break. We went to her old school a few times and you could instantly see that they were made and meant for each other. It must be nice," she said thoughtfully, "to meet the love of your life in high school."

"Rose, I promise you that we are doing everything in our power to find out what happened to Kaitlyn," said Booth reassuringly.

"Is there anything you can tell us that might help?" asked Colin.

"I don't know," said Rose. "I'm pretty sure you already know who her father is and that she was supposed to only be gone for one week…" Rose shook her head. "I can't think of anything else that might be important."

"Rose, did Kaitlyn say where she was going?"

"Um, yeah, I think she said that she and her brother were going to Lake Ontario to wind down and catch up."

"Do you know his name?" asked Booth.

"Yeah, his name is Brent," replied Rose. "Brent Gilmore. He goes to Carleton U. He's in his first year." Booth nodded.

"Thank you very much Rose, Mrs Phillips." Colin nodded to Rose's mother. Booth, Colin, and Brennan turned to leave.

"Wait, Dr. Brennan," said Rose suddenly. Brennan turned back to the teenager. "Kaitlyn and I were huge fans of your book, _Bred in the Bone_, and I was wondering, could you sign my copy?" Brennan smiled.

"Sure," she said. Rose reminded her of herself at that age. Rose returned seconds later. Brennan opened a pen and started to write:

_Dear Rose, I'm sorry that I'm signing your book at such a hard time for you, but believe me when I say this: every problem has a solution. In time, you'll feel better.  
Dr. Temperance Brennan_

**

* * *

A/N: Aw, poor Rose. Don't worry. Everybody lives and gets happy.**


	6. Amie and Brent's Stories

**The Girl in the School**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Amie and Brent's Stories

Colin drove the car to a house a few blocks away from Rose's house.

"So…this is Kaitlyn's other best friend's house?" asked Brennan.

"Yup," replied Colin. "Her name is Amanda Bailey." He got out of the car, followed by Booth and Brennan, and knocked on the door. It was answered by a young boy. Colin bent down to talk to him. "Hey buddy. Is your mom home?" The boy nodded and dashed back into the house. A woman returned a few moments later.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Ma'am, I'm Constable Colin Lambert with the RCMP. I need to speak to Amanda Bailey please."

"Are you with the RCMP too?" she asked Booth and Brennan.

"Oh, no ma'am," said Booth. "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI, and this here is – "

"Dr Temperance Brennan," said Brennan, cutting off Booth. "I work at the Jeffersonian Institution in DC."

"Oh, okay." Amanda's mother looked at the three of them. "Well, I hate to disappoint you, but Amie's not here."

"Mrs. Bailey, do you know where we could find her?" asked Booth.

"Oh yes. She said she was going to her boyfriend's house," replied Mrs. Bailey.

"And who is her boyfriend?"

"Brent Gilmore." Colin, Booth, and Brennan stared at Mrs. Bailey for a moment in shock. Brennan was the first to recover.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Bailey," she said. Colin and Booth nodded in agreement and they all turned and walked back to the car. Brent Gilmore was the last person they expected to be Amie's boyfriend.

Back at the mansion, the same maid, who had introduced herself as Trudy, answered the door.

"Constable Lambert," she said. "Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. Are you here to see the Ambassador again?"

"Actually Trudy, we're here to see Brent and Amie Bailey," replied Colin.

"Of course." Trudy opened the door fully to let them in. "Right this way." She led them up the stairs and knocked on the second door on the left. "Mr. Brent?"she called. Brent opened the door.

"Yes Trudy?" he asked.

"These people need to speak to you and Miss Amie." Brent nodded and Trudy stepped to the side.

"Come on in," said Brent. Colin was the first to enter the huge room. Booth and Brennan followed close behind. Amie was sitting on Brent's bed cross-legged. Brent closed the door and sat down next to Amie. "What's this all about?" he asked.

"The body that was found in your locker, Amie, is Kaitlyn's," said Booth. Amie burst into tears and Brent put his arm around her protectivly.

"My little sister…is dead?" he whispered. "I hoped she had just run off."

"What do you mean?" asked Colin.

"Kaitlyn disappeared after the first week at Lake Ontario," replied Brent. "We had an argument the day before and then she just left." Brent looked at Amie. "I was the one who filed the missing persons report two days after she was gone."

"Kaitlyn said she'd email me every day," said Amie through her tears. "When she suddenly stopped I emailed her boyfriend, Pete Squires. He said that she wasn't emailing him either." She paused and wiped her eyes. "Brent didn't want me to worry so he only just told me that she had gone missing. We wondered though. Rose and me. Kaitlyn never left us out of anything." She wiped her eyes again.

"Brent, what happened at Lake Ontario?" asked Booth. "Why were you arguing?"

"It's a long story…" he replied. "A long story that I hoped I'd never have to tell." Brent took a deep breath and began his story.

**

* * *

A/N: Now, I could wait a whole week to post the next chapter…or longer. But the more reviews I get, the sooner it gets posted.**


	7. Brent's Flashback

**The Girl in the School**

**A/N: Most of this chapter takes place before the start of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Brent's Flashback

"_Brent, what happened at Lake Ontario?" asked Booth. "Why were you arguing?"_

"_It's a long story…" he replied. "A long story that I hoped I'd never have to tell." Brent took a deep breath and began his story:_

"Kaitlyn rose from her pleasant dreams with a hand on her shoulder.

'Wakey, wakey Katie,' I whispered, lightly shaking my sixteen year old sister.

'Go away Brent,' she mumbled while rolling over. 'And I'm not Katie.' I grinned. I pulled the covers off her body and she shivered. 'Brent!' she cried. I laughed.

'Come on,' I said. 'Breakfast is in ten minutes.'

Kaitlyn opened her eyes and adjusted to the light. Sighing, she pulled on her clothes and brushed her hair out. Then she came out the door and looked around for me. She shrugged and continued on her way.

'Boo!' I yelled jumping out from behind her.

'Ahhhh!' she shrieked. She playfully hit my arm. 'Brent! Don't do that!' And then she ran away from me. I'm faster so I caught up with her. She shrieked again when I tickled her from behind.

We ate our breakfast in the hotel restaurant and then we changed into our bathing suits. Kaitlyn's outfit consisted of a light blue bikini, a beach skirt, and flip-flops. We were just walking along the beach, admiring the beauty of it, when Kaitlyn asked me a question.

'When are you going to tell Amie?' she asked. I was rather taken aback.

'What?' I said.

'When are you going to tell Amie?' she repeated.

'Kate, when am I going to tell Amie what?' I questioned her.

'When are you going to tell Amie about Vanessa,' she clarified. _Oh damn,_ I thought, _she knows…_

Instead I said to her: 'What about Vanessa?'

'She came over for 'studying' the other day and left looking a little dishevelled,' said Kaitlyn. 'Then I peeked in your garbage can and found some tissues with lipstick smears. And your bed was made.' She looked at me. 'I can add two and two Brent. Vanessa left with lipstick still on, and you never make your bed.' She stopped and faced me. 'When are you going to tell Amie?' I took a deep breath and kept walking.

'Amie doesn't need to know,' I said finally as we sat down at a picnic table. Kaitlyn freaked out.

'What??' she cried. 'Amie is my best friend, and I won't let you hurt her.' I gave her a Look.

'That's why I don't want to tell her!'

'You are so difficult!' yelled Kaitlyn. Then she got up from the table and started walking back to the hotel. I ran to catch up with her.

'Kaitlyn…' I started. She stopped and turned to me with a look that could kill.

'No,' she said. 'I don't want to hear your excuses. You are going to hurt my best friend and lose me. If you don't tell Amie, I swear, I will not speak to you for ten whole years.' It shocked me. Kaitlyn had never been like this before. I turned around and started walking. Kaitlyn stared after me. I knew she meant it.

When I got back to the hotel that night, it was late and I didn't bother to check on Kaitlyn. The next morning, she was gone. I looked for her all day and didn't find her. Two days after we fought, I filed the missing persons report." Brent stopped for a breath. Amie was staring at him with wide eyes and tears. Booth and Colin were taking notes and Brennan was studying Brent. He was 6'2" and around 150 pounds.

"I got back into town a few days ago," he continued. "That's when I heard about the body in Amie's locker. I was devastated when I found out that it could be my baby sister." Booth nodded at him.

"That should be all for now," he said. "Thank you for your time." Colin and Brennan nodded as well. Then the three of them quietly exited the room.

"You've been sleeping with Vanessa??" shrieked Amie from inside. "You son of a bitch!" Brennan paused when she heard this. A desperate father's voice echoed in her mind. _'Find out who killed my baby girl. Find the son of a bitch and put him away'._ Brennan had a plan. But she needed to get back to the morgue.

**

* * *

A/N: Haha, cliffie for you. Don't worry. I posted the next chapter too.**


	8. Angela's Evidence

**The Girl in the School**

**A/N: Well, I decided to post it. I wasn't going to be mean…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Angela's Evidence

Once back at the morgue, Brennan tracked down a couple large screens and hooked up her laptop to them. She turned to Booth.

"I can still use the video link, right?" she asked. Booth shrugged and looked at Colin.

"I'd rather you didn't," said Colin. Brennan looked at him.

"What? But…I need my team! And I need the Angelator to run some scenarios for me and –" Colin cut her off.

"What's the Angelator?" he asked. Brennan ignored him.

"I'm not going to fly all the way down to DC, just to fly all the way back up here. I need to use the video link!"

"Whoa, Bones," said Booth. "He said he would _rather_ you didn't. He never said you weren't allowed to." Brennan calmed down. She set up the video link and Zack and Angela appeared on the two screens.

"_Sweetie!" cried Angela. "Are you having fun?"_

"Angela I'm working on a murder case," replied Brennan. "Zack, did you find anything on the X-rays that I missed?"

"_Yes Dr. Brennan, I found that the victim had her right distal radius fractured. Most likely it was to prevent her from fighting back."_

"That would fit, she was right-handed." Hodgins joined Angela on the screen.

"_Brennan," he said. "How are you?"_

"I'm fine Hodgins, what did you find?"

"_The victim was dead probably a week before she was originally found, so 10 days before you first saw her."_

"That fits the timeline of when she disappeared…Angela, can you aim the camera towards the Angelator?" asked Brennan. "I need you to run some scenarios for me."

"_Okay Bren. Just give me the info." She tapped her hand-held computer and the orangey lights appeared._

"Kaitlyn Gilmore was 5'5" and 120 pounds." Angela tapped her computer again a few times and Kaitlyn appeared on the Angelator. "Her brother is 6'2" and 150 pounds." A silhouette of Brent appeared behind Kaitlyn. "He mentioned that they were sitting at a picnic table and arguing. Would he have been able to give Kaitlyn a distal radius fracture?" Angela tapped at her computer again and the scenario played.

"_Yes," replied Angela._

"_And it uses the same force I expected," added Zack._

"Bones are you saying that Brent Gilmore killed his sister?" asked Booth.

"Not yet," replied Brennan. "But I am saying that Brent Gilmore broke his sister's wrist." She turned back to Angela. "Have Kaitlyn and her brother standing up." Angela positioned Brent behind his sister. "Kaitlyn's carotid artery was cut. The angle of elevation on the vertebrae is 63° degrees. Is Brent the right height to cause that angle?"

"_Yes," said Angela. "And the right weight too."_

"_Dude," said Hodgins. "He killed his own sister. Who does that?"_

"Brent Gilmore apparently," said Colin. "That's a neat thing, that Angelator."

"Yeah, yeah, come on," said Booth. Brennan grinned.

"Now I'm saying that Brent Gilmore killed his sister," Brennan said in an 'I told you so' voice. "Any word on Cam's package?" she asked.

"_It's all clean," replied Hodgins. "Nothing out of the ordinary."_

"Okay," replied Brennan. "See you guys soon."

"_See you soon sweetie!"_

"_Bye Dr. Brennan."_

"_See you Brennan."_

Brennan closed the link. Colin looked up from his own computer.

"Guess what," he said.

"What?" asked Booth.

"Brent Gilmore lied. He didn't file the missing persons report."

"Well if he didn't then who did?" asked Brennan.

"Rose Phillips."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Muwahahahahaha. I am the Angel of Randomness, and I'll bet you didn't see that coming!


	9. The Sad Truth

**The Girl in the School**

**A/N: Second to last chapter!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Sad Truth

"_Brent Gilmore lied. He didn't file the missing persons report."_

"_Well if he didn't then who did?" asked Brennan._

"_Rose Phillips."_

Trudy answered the door again, and was surprised to see Colin, Booth, and Brennan there.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Trudy, we need to see Brent again," replied Colin.

"Of course." Trudy let them in. "This way please." She led the way up the stairs again. When they reached the second door on the left, Booth knocked on it.

"Brent Gilmore!" he said. "Open up!" When he got no response, he and Colin drew their guns. Trudy fled the scene. She returned moments later with the Ambassador.

"What's going on?" asked Mr. Gilmore. "Why are your guns out?" Brennan signalled to him to stay back. Booth reached for the door handle and slowly turned it. The door opened easily and Booth and Colin stepped into the large room. They lowered their guns when they saw Brent sitting on his bed. Colin re-holstered his gun and pulled Brent up from the bed. He took his handcuffs and put them on Brent.

"Brent Gilmore," he began, "you are under arrest for the murder of Kaitlyn Gilmore." Mr. Gilmore covered his mouth and his eyes widened. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law and procedure. You have the right to an attorney…" Colin continued to read Brent his Miranda rights as he led him out of the room. Booth holstered his gun and he and Brennan followed.

Colin drove to the RCMP building and led the way to an interrogation room. Brent sat down on one side of the table and Booth and Colin sat down on the other side. Brennan and the Ambassador watched from the one-way glass.

"You lied to us Brent," said Colin. "You said that Kaitlyn disappeared."

"I didn't kill my baby sister," insisted Brent. "She ran off."

"You also said that you filed the missing persons report," said Booth.

"I did."

"No you didn't Brent. Rose Phillips did." Behind the glass, Mr. Gilmore turned to Brennan.

"Did my son kill Kaitlyn?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Brennan.

"And you can tell this from her bones?"

"Yes. Her carotid artery was cut and with the angle that the knife went in, the killer would have to be the same height and weight as Brent." Brennan looked up at Mr. Gilmore. "I'm sorry sir. I'm sorry for your losses."

"I didn't want to kill Kaitlyn," said Brent.

"So, she brought up Vanessa," said Colin, "you got mad, and then killed her."

"No, no, no!"

"Stop me if I make a mistake," said Booth. "You and Kaitlyn were walking along the beach, she brought up Vanessa and how she wanted you to tell Amie, you got mad and sat down at a picnic table in an attempt to calm down."

"But Kaitlyn pressed on," continued Colin, "and in your anger, you grabbed her arm, twisted it and slammed it down on the edge of the table, which broke her wrist. She tried to get away but you were faster. You caught up with her and put her in a choke hold with one arm. Then you cut her carotid artery with the pocket knife that you carry around."

"Then you didn't know what to do. You had a dead body on your hands. So you waited. You waited for a week and Kaitlyn's body had started to decompose. You tried to make her unidentifiable. Then you went back to your old high school. You stuffed her in her best friend's locker. Then you show up back home with the story of how she went missing and you stayed longer to look for her. Is that what happened?" Brent was looking at the table and had tears rolling down his cheeks. Slowly he nodded his head.

"Yes," he whispered. "I didn't mean to. I was mad. I wasn't thinking straight. If I was, I wouldn't have killed my baby sister." Colin and Booth looked at each other. They stood up and left the room. The Ambassador broke down and Brennan put her arm around him. Booth pulled his partner away from the window and the three walked away from the room.

The next day, Kaitlyn's bones were returned to the Ambassador. Pete Squires had flown in from England and he found himself with Rose clinging onto him in tears. He was trying to stay strong for her and he wrapped his arms around her. Amie was also in tears, but was standing alone. Brent was allowed to pay his last respects to Kaitlyn, but had two Mounties shadowing him. Brennan placed Kaitlyn's necklace and a signed copy of her book on the casket. She also placed a signed copy of her newest book in Rose's hands.

"Thank you," she whispered through her tears.

Booth stood in the background watching Brennan. When she joined him, he gave her a half-hearted attempt at a charm smile.

"You know what the worst part about this job is Bones?" he said.

"Telling the families?" guessed Brennan. Booth shook his head.

"No. The worst part about this job is that the truth always has to come out. And it's always the sad truth." Brennan looked at him and she understood.

"The truth hurts Booth," she said. "And we know that first hand." Booth nodded and then they turned and took the bus back to their hotel.

**

* * *

A/N: It's not over yet! There's one more chapter left.**


	10. Winding Down

**The Girl in the School**

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, you guys are the best and you inspire me. I also want to thank all my readers, even if you didn't review. And thank you to my friends, my dad, and my brother, who willingly agreed to be a part of this story and have been very supportive and helpful. Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own Bones. I also don't own the rights to Monsters Inc.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Winding Down

Angela was looking over Hodgins' shoulder when she heard someone swipe their card to go onto the platform. She looked up and gasped.

"Sweetie!" she cried running towards Brennan. "You're home!" Angela wrapped her arms around Brennan and Brennan hugged her back.

"What, don't I get a hug too?" said Booth feigning sadness. Angela grinned and hugged him.

"So??" asked Angela.

"So what, Ange?" asked Brennan.

"So, how was Canada?" Angela leaned up against one of the tables and awaited her answer.

"We didn't get to go sight-seeing Ange, but the Ambassador's house is huge," Brennan replied.

"As big as mine?" piped up Hodgins.

"I don't know. I've never been to your house." Zack came up the stairs with a paper in his hand.

"I found it Dr. Hodgins," he announced. Then he saw Brennan. "Dr. Brennan! You're back. How was your trip?"

"It was fine Zack…Hodgins, have you been making Zack find things for you?" asked Brennan. Zack turned to Hodgins.

"See? I told you she wouldn't approve," said Zack smugly. Hodgins looked shocked.

"I was asking him for help!" he protested. Angela looked at him.

"Yeah, you were asking him for help, I have a doctorate in archaeology, and Brennan's seen Monsters Inc.," she said. Booth and Brennan laughed.

"Ah, the humour of a squint," sighed Booth. "Oh, Bones, I need you to sign off on some papers."

"Okay, and I've also got some others that I've signed," replied Brennan. They disappeared into her office. Angela's eyes followed them.

"Where do you think they'll end up tonight?" she asked.

"Wong Foo's," replied Hodgins. "They always end up there."

"No, I meant after that," Angela said exasperatedly.

"Ange, that won't happen for a while yet. But are _you_ busy tonight?" he asked. Angela grinned.

"Guess I am now Hodgie."

"How come I can never get a date?" asked Zack to no one in particular.

"Did you ever ask anyone?" Hodgins questioned.

"No."

"Well, there's your problem Zacko." Booth and Brennan had left Brennan's office and were walking towards the door.

"Hey Bones, want to go get some Wong Foo's?" asked Booth.

"Sure," Brennan replied. Angela called to her from the platform.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do sweetie!" Brennan laughed.

"That narrows it right down," she said. Then they were gone.

"Hey, why aren't we going with them?" asked Angela suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Zack. Angela sighed.

"We always wind down after a case at Wong Foo's," she replied.

"Good point," said Hodgins, standing up. "Let's go."

With amazingly no squabbling, Hodgins, Angela and Zack drove to Wong Foo's. The squabbling started after they got in the door. Booth looked up from his food at the bar and Brennan followed his gaze. Booth sighed.

"Sid, the squints are here," he called. Sid appeared from behind the counter and brought three steaming plates of Thai food to the "squints'" booth.

"I wondered how long it would take you to get here," said Sid while putting the food on the table. "Oh, and Angela?"

"Yeah?" replied Angela, eager to dig into her food.

"I have a sneaky suspicion that more happened in Canada then the duo is letting on." Sid grinned and started to walk back to the bar. Angela's face broke out in a huge grin.

"Sweetie!" she cried across the room.

"Ange, nothing happened!" Brennan called back. Angela abandoned her plate of Thai food and rushed to her friend's side. Hodgins and Zack looked at each other and shrugged.

"When do you think Angela's going to give up and return to her food?" asked Hodgins.

"Approximately one and a half minutes," replied Zack.

Zack was right. Approximately one and a half minutes later, Angela returned to the booth with a smile on her face.

"Okay, spill," said Hodgins.

"Well I found out that they met Booth's old friend, who's now a Mountie, and they stayed at a high end hotel called Les Suites Hotel," replied Angela. "But honestly, I think more _did_ happen." She smirked and picked up her chopsticks. Hodgins grinned at Angela's comment. Zack looked confused.

"What more could have happened?" he asked. "They were there investigating a murder."

"And they were in a high end suite Zack," Hodgins said. "Think about it." A look of realisation came over Zack's face.

"Ohhhh," he said, "oh! I get it now!" He looked at Angela. "You think they had –"

"– dinner," Hodgins rushed in. Angela blushed and nodded. She glanced over at Booth and Brennan, who were rising from their seats. Booth tossed a couple bills on the counter and nodded to Sid.

"Thanks Sid!" he said. Booth's hand found its way to the small of Brennan's back as she echoed him.

"Thanks Sid," she said. "'Bye guys. See you tomorrow," she said to the squints.

"Have fun sweetie!" cried Angela. As they walked out, Angela turned her digital camera onto 'video' and aimed it at Booth and Brennan. Booth leaned over and whispered in his partner's ear. As he did so, the hand that was on her back slid across her back so that when he pulled away, his arm was wrapped around Brennan's slim waist. Angela fought back a squeal as the two walked out the door. She ended the video and turned back to Hodgins and Zack with a satisfied smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Hodgins.

"Something DID happen and I've got the proof!" said Angela happily. Zack's eyes widened.

"Really?" he said.

"Let's see it!" Hodgins added. Angela handed over her camera and smiled happily. Her cell phone chirped, indicating that she had a text. She flipped it open and read the text:

_Ange, NOTHING happened!!  
Bren_

Angela giggled and smirked as she sent a reply:

_Bren, a NOTHING is the worst kind of SOMETHING…or best kind. :-)  
__Ange_

Hodgins looked up from the camera.

"What?" he asked.

"A nothing is always the worst kind of something," she replied. "Or in this case it's the best!"

**THE END!**

**

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's the end. But what did happen between everybody's favourite couple? Find out in the sequel: The High School Murders. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
